The Love of Another
by Ravynous
Summary: *Chapter 6 up!* Rating changed for some language. Quistis and Seifer finally meet up! What will happen to them now?
1. The Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. Squaresoft does. I do own a game called Final Fantasy 8, tho, so I'm hoping Squaresoft doesn't mind I'm using their characters in this story. After all, I have almost all the FF games. :)  
  
The hard rain beat down on her head. She kept running though, never looking away. She stumbled a few times, getting right up afterwards. She didn't know where she running, didn't care either. All she knew was she had to leave, get as far away as possible from him. Everything reminded her of him, even the rain. She found a cave and ran in it. She fell to the ground and started to cry. She felt as though the world had come crashing down around her. She fell asleep with her head on her knees, still crying.  
  
The next day, her tears had dried up, and she looked about her. She was still fuzzy about what had happened, but knew she couldn't stay there. The rain had let up, enough for her to continue on her journey to... somewhere. She didn't care where that somewhere was, as long as it was far away. She had to get away, keep moving. She couldn't bear the thought of being reminded of him. He had done this to her. Reduced her to the crying mess she was right now. He had went to her, ruined her life. Left the strong woman, for the overly happy brat of a woman. He made that same strong woman into a weakling. The one thing she hated most was being weak. She walked out of the cave, glancing behind her, catching one last glance at her home. Balamb Garden. They'll be looking for me soon, she thought. I can't let them find me, to see me like this. The blond haired, blue eyed woman looked at her home one last time, and left, never to come back.  
  
A/N: I really need to finish stories I already have up. :) Well, the beginning just kinda came outta me one day. I sat down in front of my computer and wrote. It was originally going to be the sequel to my story, A Thief and A God, but I'm nowhere done with it. So, I didn't want this story to be a waste, so I made it an FF8 ficcy. Sorry this first chapter is so short, but I just wanted to, uh, get you somewhat interested. Not all my chapters will be this short, I swear. I need a title for the story, but that will probably come to me when I write more. Can you tell who I'm writing about? You probably can. Sorry for the slight Rinoa-bashing, but wouldn't you feel the same way? I mean, if the love of your life (or so you think) didn't feel the same way about you, and went after someone else, wouldn't you? I know I would, lol. Um, I think my note's longer than my chapter, hehe. Ok, ok, R&R please! =) 


	2. Leaving Home

Chapter 2: Leaving Home  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story, that wonderful gaming company Squaresoft does. Don't sue me, please!  
  
A/N: I feel loved! Six reviews! Yay! Ok, four for Quall, two for Seiftis. I just thought of something. I can try and make everyone happy. I'm going to try and make it a Seiftis and a Quall. Now, I said try. I don't know if it'll work. We'll just have to wait and see how this goes. You know the deal, R&R, no flames. It's gonna be Quall first then Seiftis. Let's see if I don't screw up my story now. :)  
  
Her blue eyes looked out into the day. She had long past Balamb Garden. No longer would she consider it a home. Cid had given her the instructors job back. She was grateful, at first. It kept her busy, kept her mind off of things. That was during the day. At night, her dreams would drive her mad. She thought of nothing but Squall. It was killing her seeing him and Rinoa together. Quistis tried to push those thoughts out of her head, but couldn't. Everything at Garden reminded her of Squall. That's why she ran away. To hide the pain, the hurt. Her only purpose now was to find a place to stay. She had all but banished love from her heart.  
  
She kept walking until she came to Balamb. She would have went there the night before, but the intensity of the storm forced her into the cave. I'm still not far enough away, she thought. Need to go farther, but I need some sort of a disguise. She looked around for something, anything to use as a disguise, or to give her an idea for one. She saw an ad on the ground with something that caught her eye. She walked over to it and picked it up. The picture on it was of a woman dying her hair.  
  
"Perfect!" She walked toward the store and entered it. What color am I going to dye it though? Brown? No, I wouldn't look good as a brunette. Hmm, red looks good. Wait a minute though... How many red-heads have blue eyes? Need colored contacts. Green ones. And... scissors. The pure thought of cutting her hair made her shudder. I need to though. Too many people know what I look like. I like how long my hair is too... She sighed and took everything up to the register. She paid for it all and walked out of the door. She walked toward the train station. The conductor was standing there, selling tickets to people heading toward Timber. She walked up to him and asked, "Excuse me, how long until the next train to Timber comes?"  
  
"Ah, let's see here... Should be coming in about ten minutes, miss. Would you like to purchase a ticker?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Ok, that'll be 3000 Gil." She handed him the money and took her ticket from his hands. She walked up the rest of the stairs and waited for the train to arrive. Timber still isn't far enough. They'll find me, I know they will. I don't want to go back. I should have told Cid though, let him know I was leaving, give him some time to find a replacement. But, he would've told everyone, and they would've tried to prevent me from leaving. Or worse, through me a party. That's not what I wanted. But, where to after Timber? Too fr to Esthar, and they probably wouldn't let me in anyway. Dollet's too small, but I could go to Deling. Hmm, I'll think about it when I get to Timber. She waited for the train to come, and when it did, she boarded it. She sat down at a window seat. That was pointless. Most of the ride is under water, what am I going to see in a dark tunnel?  
  
"The train is now leaving Balamb Station. Next stop, Timber. We are now leaving Balamb Station. Next stop, Timber Station." Quistis sank into her seat and thought about where to go next. She drifted off into a restless sleep.  
  
Two robed figures stood talking in a round room. The room held nothing more then a small table with a burning candle in the middle of it. The room had no windows, and no visible doors.  
  
"Does she know?" asked the first figure.  
  
"No, I don't think so..."  
  
"Hmm, this could cause a problem."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"That... that's a little hard to explain."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Wait... she's here."  
  
"What?! How?"  
  
"I... don't... know. Let us leave, and quickly."  
  
Just as quickly as her dream came, it faded, leaving a fuzzy feeling in her head. What was that about? Oh well, no sense in dwelling on it now. The train emerged from the tunnel, on dry land.  
  
"We will be arriving at Timber in approximately 15 minutes. Please gather all of your personal belongings if you are getting of here. Timber, next stop!"  
  
Jeez, we're here already? Shouldn't have fallen asleep. Quistis looked out of the window. The sun had already started to set, and the first few stars were poking out in the sky. Well, when I get to Timber, I'll get a room at the hotel for the night. I'll decide where to go tomorrow. I'll be able to think clearer after a full night's sleep. She just enjoyed the rest of the trip, trying not to think of Garden, and Squall.  
  
The train got to Timber and she got off of it. She walked toward the hotel to get a room. As she walked in, she was almost immediately swarmed by people.  
  
"Is that really her?"  
  
"I heard that she's part of a group, whatchamacallit, SeeD I think it is."  
  
"I saw her on the TV a few months ago."  
  
"Yea! When they first got it workin again! I saw that too."  
  
Quistis walked past the gawking people. If only they knew exactly what had gone on in the past few months. I just want to get my room as quickly as possible, I have a long day ahead of me.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked the woman behind the desk.  
  
"Yes, I'd like a room for the night."  
  
"Of course. This way please." The woman showed Quistis to her room. As she entered the room, the only thing she saw was the bed. She walked over to it and collapsed on it, not waking until the next morning.  
  
A/N: I hope this going good so far. My first FF8 romance story, I don't want to screw it up. Well, R&R, no flames, but constructive criticism welcome. And sorry it took such a long time to review, just had a lot of things on my mind lately. Like other stories that just popped up in my mind, no matter how hard I tried to tell them to go away. Right, ok then. That's it for now. 


	3. Starting a New Life

Chapter 3: Starting a New Life  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters or towns or anything like that in the story. No, I'm not trying to make money off of this. I'm writing it for the sole enjoyment of myself and others.  
  
A/N: Ok, someone suggested for me to make alternate endings for this. I'm gonna try that instead. Maybe, I don't know. Right now though, I'm thinking of making this a pure Seiftis, but I have the alternate ending in mind. Sorry for those of you who wanted this to be a Quall. Trust me, making this a Quall wouldn't make much sense later on. I'm sorry for those of you who are reading this only because you thought it was gonna be a Quall. Tough, don't flame me for it, maybe, I'll put a dream sequence thingy in it. Oh yes! Before I forget, from now on, ~blah, blah~ will indicate thinking and *blah, blah* will be for dreams. Ok, on to the chapter!  
  
The next day she woke up, not feeling too refreshed, but ready to go on with the day nonetheless. She walked into the bathroom, carrying the bag filled with the dye and things. ~How short am I going to cut my hair? Not too short, I'm having a heart attack just thinking about it.~ She took the scissors out of the bag and looked at herself in the mirror. She took her hair down. Her hair cascaded down, well past her waist. ~Hmm, maybe about two or three inches below my shoulders. That's a lot of hair! But... I have no choice.~ She sighed, but got to cutting her hair.  
  
After a while of trying to get it even, she looked at her reflection again. ~It's different. Short.~ Her golden blond hair was now only two inches below her shoulders. Next came dying her hair. She took the box out of the bag and opened it. Taking the bottle, she read the directions. ~Put on hair. Wow, real direct there. Let set for 15-30 minutes and rinse. Hmm, sounds pretty easy. Should let it set for 15 minutes, 30 would probably make it too dark.~ She put the dye in her hair, trying not to get it all over the place. ~This is harder then I thought it would be.~ 15 minutes had passed by, and Quistis rinsed the dye out of her hair. ~Red... Hmm. Glad I got the contacts, I look like a freak.~ She removed her glasses (heh, oops, forgot to mention she was wearing them) and took the contacts out of the package. ~They're not prescription, that would've taken too long, so I'll still have to wear my glasses. That's alright though, I like them.~ She put the contacts in and blinked a couple of times. She looked at her face in the mirror again. ~Much better. This look isn't that bad, but every time I look at my eyes, I think of Selphie! I'm starting to miss them already, but there's no turning back now. Can't go backward, only forward.~ She picked up all the garbage and threw it in the waste basket. ~Damn! I should've bought some new clothes. I'll do that when I get to... wherever I'm going.~ She left the room and walked downstairs. The woman who showed her to her room the night before was there. She smiled at Quistis.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Thank you."  
  
She nodded, still smiling. "I'm sure you're hungry, right? You want some breakfast? There's some free bagels and stuff in the dining area."  
  
"You have a dining area? The last time I was in Timber, well, the hotel wasn't even open..." She had flashbacks of meeting Rinoa for the first time. If she was by herself, her lip would've curled in disgust.  
  
"Oh yes. It's new, so it's not really fancy or anything. Well, like I said, there's free food in there, only for our guests, of course."  
  
"Of course... Well, thank you." She returned the smile and walked into the dining area. As Quistis entered, she could smell coffee, bagels, and sawdust. ~Well, she wasn't lying. This place smells like a carpenter shop in the morning. I hope there's no sawdust IN the bagels.~ She got herself the largest cup of coffee she could find, and a plain bagel. ~Mmm, cream cheese. Uh, nevermind.~ She looked at the cream cheese, which had turned into an oozing mess of, well, ooze. ~Going with the butter, at least nothing happens to it when it melts.~ She got her bagel buttered and looked for a place to sit down, to think for a while. She sat down at an empty table in a corner. ~Let's see... Where do I go now? Deling City seems like a good choice, big, harder to find me there. But, I don't really want all those people around me, all the time. Winhill and Esthar are both too far. Winhill's too... romantic for me too. Hmm... I liked it when we were in FH though... I could go there, at least I won't have to worry about anybody trying to kill me there. That settles it then, I'll catch the next train to Fisherman's Horizon.~ She got up from the table and walked out of the room, still eating her bagel. She waved to the woman behind the counter, and exited to hotel.  
  
She walked through Timber, window shopping pretty much. Trying out her new look, seeing how well she could blend in. She then walked back toward the train station and walked up to the conductor. She walked up to him and asked, "How long until the next train to Fisherman's Horizon?" ~Deja vu.~  
  
"It should be stopping here any minute now. Would you like to buy a ticket?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"That'll be 3500 Gil." She gave him the money and took her ticket. Just as she was finishing with her purchase, the train came. She boarded it, and sat in any seat, not really caring. ~Starting my new life, in FH. Meeting new people, trying to forget everything. I'm just glad that they reopened FH's train tracks. That walk would have been too much, even for me.~ Quistis laid her head back on the seat, and thought about her new life.  
  
A/N: Ok, no romance yet. I'm working on that. R&R, and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, even though I might update before the new year. 


	4. The Sales Clerk

Chapter 4: The Sales Clerk Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to the charcters and place in this story. By the time I'm done with Squaresoft though, I will. MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh, oops, sorry bout that. Got a little carried away there.  
  
A/N: Starting with this chapter, this story will now be in two people's P.O.V.'s. I'll tell you whose it is though, so you don't have to run around trying to guess it. I'm just a nice author like that. ~blah, blah~ will now mean dreaming, but I don't know how many more dreams there'll be. Obviously the person will be thinking, it's in their eyes.  
  
Riana: Hey! Quit it! C'mon, keep writing the story!  
  
WaterFF: What the...? Get back in your own damn story!  
  
Riana: Hey, don't blame me! This is what you get for making me a...  
  
WaterFF: Hey! I'm not even up to writing that yet! *shoves Riana back into A Thief and A God* Whew! Sorry bout that. Keep reading folks. *staples pages together to try and prevent Riana from leaving again* *mumbles* Damn muses, should stay in my head or in the story I put them in...  
  
+Quistis+  
  
The train had finally got to FH. It was a long trip, or maybe, it just felt that way. The train stopped and I stood up. Stretching slightly, I exited the train. I breathed the air in deeply, and then proceeded to cough.  
  
"Are you ok miss?" asked a passerby.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just not used to the sea air," I said, my voice still a little raspy from coughing.  
  
Oh yes. It does take a while to get used to it." I nodded slightly. The man then continued on his walk. I wondered where I was going to stay, but first, I needed to get new clothes. I walked around until I found a clothing store. I walked into the store and started looking around.  
  
"Can I help you miss?" asked one of the store clerks.  
  
"No, I'm just looking." The woman nodded and walked away. I continued looking around, trying to find something to fit my new personna. As I continued to look at the clothes, I could feel someone behind me, following me. All those years of battle training, my senses kicked in. I could feel my body start to tense up. I tried to relax, knowing it was probably that pesky sales clerk. That's a good way to make someone go insane, follow them everywhere they go.  
  
I finally picked out some clothes. I tried them on and kept the things I really liked. It had been a long time since I had went clothes shopping, I was so used to wearing my SeeD uniform and battle gear, that I had forgotten what it felt like to wear "normal" clothes. The sales clerk was there waiting when I got out of the dressing room. I walked past her, hoping that she would just stay there. Wishful thinking, she followed me, probably hoping that I would look for something else and ask for her help. She was starting to piss me off.  
  
I was about to walk to the cash register and pay for my things when something snapped inside of me. I turned around and glared at the sales clerk. "What don't you understand about just looking?!" My anger was boiling, but it wasn't her I was angry at. "Do you follow ALL of your customers around? Do they not keep you busy enough that you have to follow me around?" The sales clerk tried to speak, but I snapped at her. "Just go bother someone else and leave me alone!" She backed away, almost tripping over a display in the process. Other customers started applauding my "performance". I decided that I needed to get out of there, fast. I continued walking to the register and paid for my things. The sales clerks were all looking at me, frantically trying to get me out of there as fast as possible, not that I had any objections. I was finally done shopping, and I made a mental note not to go into this store again. I had made a fool out of myself, and I didn't want to be seen in there again. As I left the store, what I saw made me want to run back into the building...  
  
A/N: HAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger!!! Ok, not really, but I tried. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Review and let me know. Sorry it took so long, but I've had a lot of personnal problems. They're all resolved now, I hope. I don't know how many more chapters to expect, but I do know this. When this story is finished, expect the sequel to come along not too long after. Ok, I'm off to write more, to make up for lost time. Please review and make me happy! ^_^ 


	5. Goddess

Chapter 5: A Goddess Disclaimer: By now I hope you realize that I don't own FF8. No more of this, it's in 5 chapters already... That's enough, isn't it?  
  
]*|Seifer|*[  
  
Ah, what a life! Got my two best (or should I say only?) friends and I fish all day long. Who could ask for anything more? I could... Don't get me wrong, I enjoy it, but I could use something more. After Ultimecia's defeat, I regained control of myself, and a few months of R&R was what I needed, but this is starting to border on the ridiculous. It's the same routine, day in, day out, blah, blah, blah. We get up, get dressed, get breakfast, go fishing. Catch fish, try and sell some fish, go home. Eat dinner, talk and mess around, go to bed. Repeat process until you die of boredom. Granted that this is better then what might have been at Garden. The points and stares from the students. Couldn't deal with it, I might snap.  
  
This day though, somehow seemed different. Like the usual routine would be broken somehow. I hoped it would, as my eyes fluttered open, only to be quickly slammed shut. "Who the hell opened up this damn blind? Can't you see my bed is right under it? How the hell am I supposed to get sleep?" I grumbled, a typical good morning from yours truly.  
  
"Good morning to you too, ya know?" Raijin was standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes to wake up. Fujin was most likely in the bathroom. I turned over, pulling my sheets over my head, to get in a few minutes more sleep. No such luck.  
  
"RAGE!" Fujin screamed from the bathroom. Apparently, while I tried to go back to sleep, Raijin had slipped unnoticed into the bathroom to use the toilet. He flushed while Fujin was still in the shower, and, well, you get the idea.  
  
"What the hell is going on in there?" I roared. I'm not a morning person, can you tell?  
  
"I flushed, ya know?"  
  
"HOT!"  
  
"Ah jeez, I didn't mean to, but I had to go."  
  
"IMBECILE!"  
  
"I know, Fu. I'm sorry." That's always how fights would go between those two. He'd do something idiotic, she'd yell, he'd apologize. Even their arguments are routine. I sighed as I got up out of bed, running my hand through my hair. I was thinking about what it would be like if my day wasn't so, so, routine.  
  
"Are you done in there yet, Fujin? I gotta take a piss," I said, walking toward the bathroom.  
  
"MINUTE."  
  
"No need for that this early in the morning."  
  
"Sorry." When Fujin wasn't yelling in her monotonous tone, her voice was really beautiful. That's the one thing that's not routine. Sometimes, not a lot, she would sing for us. Bet that's not something you knew about her. Yea, there's a lot you didn't know about us. But, I guess that's for a different time. "It's all yours, Seifer," she said, as she walked past me.  
  
I heard Raijin's breath get caught in his throat. When Fujin was far enough away, I turned to him and laughed. "You're acting as though you've never seen her this early in the morning."  
  
"I, uh, I... ya know?" He was absolutely speechless. I just smacked him on the back and walked into the bathroom. Every once in a while, I would think about Garden. I know, seems strange. Believe me, it is. Being an outcast from the only home I really remember. Shunned away because of things I did, and I didn't even have control over my body. I was weak though, for letting that happen to me. I let my dream blind me, and this was my punishment.  
  
I walked out of the bathroom and smelled breakfast. Bacon and eggs, I could never grow tired of them. Raijin had finally snapped back to reality and was dressed, as well as Fujin. I walked to my room, to put on my clothes. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, the scar on my face seemingly mocking me, as if to say, your rival is better then you. The one who gave you that scar is more then you will ever be. That thought has been haunting me, ever since we first got to FH. I walked to my closet and picked out my clothes. My eyes lingered for a moment on the Hyperion. I hadn't used it in months. I ran my fingers along the case, before closing the door. As soon as I was dressed, breakfast was ready.  
  
I joined Fujin and Raijin at the table. We ate, pretty routine. I started growing aggrevated at the fact that this day was no different then every other day. We usualy kept quiet at breakfast, probably because they didn't want to get me angry. It's bad enough that I hate mornings, I don't need to argue first thing in the morning. We finished up and got ready to go fishing. "Hey, you guys wanna try out that new spot?" I asked.  
  
"What new spot?" asked Raijin.  
  
"That spot I pointed out yesterday. Think we can find some nice fish there. Maybe get more than one or two each, enough to sell, and make some good money off of."  
  
"PLAN." Fujin was back into her regular voice. She keeps her past so closely guarded, her voice is just a reflection of that.  
  
"Yea, let's go!" agreed Raijin. So, we left the house, and went to the new fishing spot. A new routine, I could almost feel a smirk coming up. We were getting close to the end of town. We were by the women's clothes store. That's when I saw her. She looked like a goddess, standing in the doorway of the store. The sun reflected off of her red hair, and her eyes shined with a light all their own. My breath caught in my throat, much like Raijin's had earlier. I was right, today was not like any other. Today was much different, and started me on a different path then I was currently on.  
  
A/N: OOOOO!!! I am on a roll! Two, count 'em, TWO new chapters in one day! Hehe! Yes, I finally got Seifer in there! Do you like this? I really wanna know what you think. Maybe, when I'm done with this and the sequel, I'll write a Fujin/Raijin. How's that sound? Well, I'm all chaptered out. I think I have the Final Fantasy S Generation and FFX Soundtrack CDs to thank for this sudden outburst of writing. Well, I'll be working on the next chapter in the next few days, hopefully it won't be too much longer till the end of my story. Please be a responsible reader. Friends don't let friends leave without reviewing... or is that review drunk? Oh well, I dunno, just review! =^.^= 


	6. Fishing and Talking

Chapter 6: Fishing and Talking  
  
+Quistis+  
  
There he was, clear as day, standing in front of me. If I had known that Seifer was staying in FH, I wouldn't have come here. As if Garden wasn't bad enough. He was just standing there, staring at me. That's when I remembered I had changed my appearance. I was convinced, right then and there that it had worked. He didn't know who I was, but why was he staring at me like that.  
  
"Seifer, what are you staring at?" asked Raijin. In my shock, I hadn't noticed that Raijin and Fujin were with him. Seifer didn't say anything, he was just staring at me.  
  
"WOMAN," said Fujin.  
  
"Oh, I see, ya know?" Seifer started walking toward me. I felt my stomach drop to the floor. He had a smirk on his face, to come talk to me. When he finally reached me, his smirk faded quickly. His look of enrapturement quickly fading with the smirk. It had turned into a look of shock, of disbelief.  
  
"Instructor Trepe... what an, interesting surprise..." He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully.  
  
I gave him a curt nod and then said, "Seifer." I grabbed my things and started to leave, leaving Seifer staring after me. As I walked past Fujin and Raijin, I stopped and turned around. "I'll be leaving FH tomorrow then. Seems like there is no point in me staying here, wouldn't want you to think anything." I then turned back around and started walking again.  
  
]*|Seifer|*[  
  
I watched her walk away. Quistis Trepe, what was she doing here? She should be at Garden. And what was she talking about? What would I think? That Garden wanted her to keep an eye on me? They'd probably use Squall for that. I then decided that I was going to talk to her. There was something different about her.  
  
"SEIFER?" Fujin was watching me walk after Quistis.  
  
"Seifer, where ya goin'?"  
  
"After her. I need to find out why she's here."  
  
"Why's it mean so much to you, ya know? Just let her go." He had a point, why did I care? But I just continued following her.  
  
When I got far enough away from them, I called out to her. "Instructor!" She stopped and turned around. The way she was looking at me... she looked so hurt.  
  
"What is it, Seifer? I already told you that I would leave tomorrow. I just got here today, and I'm tired."  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"What? Why do you care?" Point taken... "I'm staying at the hotel."  
  
"Why don't you stay with us?" What? Was this me talking?  
  
"Seifer?? Are you crazy? Did Ultimecia screw with something in your head?"  
  
"Don't mention that name again!"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
I walked over to her. "I've been doing a lot of thinking since... since then. I figure why be angry at everyone all the time? Just... no, you go to the hotel. It's been nice seeing you again." I turned away from her, walking back toward Raijin and Fujin.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
+Quistis+  
  
I couldn't believe I was doing this. Seifer stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. "Come to the hotel later... at 7." I couldn't believe what I had just said, but I needed someone to talk to. Since Seifer was here, might as well be him.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Alone."  
  
"Fine." He continued walking away. I sighed and walked toward the hotel. I got the key to my room and walked up the stairs. I opened the door and went toward the bed. I collapsed on the bed and slept.  
  
~"I will always be here for you..." He smiled at me, and grabbed my hand.  
  
"Don't ever leave me." I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.  
  
"I won't, I swear. You're stuck with me." I smiled at him, looking into his deep blue eyes. He took me into his arms, stroking my hair gently...~  
  
I woke up, stretching. The dream still fuzzily playing tricks on my mind. At that time, I thought it was Squall that I had the dream about. I looked at the clock. 6:00. I had an hour before Seifer would be here. I rummaged around the bag with my clothes in it. I picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black spaghetti strap tank top. I was sweatting, and I didn't care if Seifer thought I was coming on to him.  
  
I freshened up a bit in the bathroom, trying to style my hair, to no luck. I just let it loose, still not used to the short, red hair and green eyes staring back at me. I left the bathroom and looked at the clock again. 6:45, fifteen minutes left. I decided to go wait for him in the lobby, so I left my room and went downstairs. I wondered how that night would turn out.  
  
]*|Seifer|*[  
  
I was shocked that she had asked me to come by the hotel that night, but I didn't let it show on my face. I walked back to Fujin and Raijin. I walked past them, and picked up my fishing pole. "We goin' fishing or what?"  
  
"Seifer, what happened?" asked Raijin.  
  
"Nothing. She didn't say a damn thing to me. She's leaving tomorrow anyway, so what's it matter?" I started walking to the fishing spot, Fujin and Raijin following closely behind me. The rest of the day was normal, well, on the outside it was. Inside, I couldn't stop thinking about Quistis. Why, of all people, was it her that I couldn't get out of my head? We never got along, but why did she want to talk to me? A tug of the pole brought me back to the present.  
  
"Seifer, ya got one!"  
  
"Yea..." This fish was a fighter. "I'm not letting you go!" The pole threatened to snap in half, but I knew the limits of it. It takes a lot to make a pole snap in half, and this fish wasn't one of them. I started reeling it in, stop occassionally for some slack in the line. I finally got the fish up, holding it up for the other two to see.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
"I told you this was a better spot," I said, grinning. Yes, me Seifer, grinning about a fish. The rest of the day was pretty much the same. We gathered our fish up and left. Raijin and Fujin headed off toward the market where we sell the fish, but I stopped. Raijin turned around to say something to me, but realized I wasn't there.  
  
"Seifer, why'd you stop?"  
  
"You guys go sell these, I have something I need to do." I walked up to them and them my fish.  
  
"WHERE?"  
  
"Just gonna take a walk. I'll be back later tonight." I looked at my watch. It was 6:30. A nice long day of fishing, to be ended off with talking to Quistis. I waved to the two of them, walking of toward the hotel. I stopped a few blocks away from it though. "I smell like fish. I can't talk to her like this..." I ran toward our house, and quickly washed up. By the time I was done, it was 6:58. Two minutes to get there. I ran out of the house, toward the hotel. I got there a few minutes late, but it was alright. I would explain to her what happened. I walked into the lobby and saw her sitting on a chair, dosing off. She looks good with red hair... what am I thinking? What's wrong with me?  
  
A/N: Seifer and Quistis talked! Uh, I realize that this is a bit OOC, and I'm sorry for that. Well, anyways... You know what to do, review, and tell me what you think! 


End file.
